everasrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Folio Bruti
A Abraxans are giant palomino horses with wings and a taste for whisky. An Acromantula is a species of giant spider, native to the Malpine Wood and the Oxley Highlands where it inhabits the dense trees and caves. B A Banshee wails and howls and are considered ill omens of imminent, inevitable death. Billywigs are particularly hard to catch. Dried Billywig stings are used as ingredients in certain potions. Bowtruckles are small twig-like creature that guards the trees and forests. C Chimaeras have the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a dragon, and are some of the most vicious, and the most dangerous monsters in Everas. Chizpurfles are parasites that are attracted to magic. Their carapaces are used as ingredients in certain potions but are particularly difficult to split open. D Dragons are scaled, fire-spewing creatures that come in different shapes and colors. Doxys have double rows of sharp, venomous teeth. An antidote should be taken if bitten. G Genies are beings slaved to magic and forced to grant a wish for someone who releases them. Giants are colossal creatures which can be extremely dangerous. The Ghoul, although ugly, is not a particularly dangerous creature. It moans and occasionally throws objects around, but is essentially simple-minded and harmless. H The Hinkypunk is a little one-legged creature and looks as if it’s made of smoke. It carried a lantern with which it lures travelers into bogs. Eye contact should be maintained when approaching a Hippogriff. Bowing shows good intentions. If the Hippogriff returns the greeting, it is safe to draw closer. K Knarls almost totally indistinguishable from a hedgehog. P Pixies delight in practical jokes of all descriptions. They have been known to seize unwary humans by the ears and deposit them at the top of tall trees and buildings. Porlocks are cloven-footed horse-guardians that walk on two legs. They often help guard small treasures and farms. N Long-snouted, burrowing creatures native to the Outlands, Nifflers have a penchant for anything shiny. O Ogres are large, brutish, and dark creatures at constant enemies with the people of Everas. R Redcaps are dwarf-like creatures that live in holes on old battlegrounds or wherever human blood has been spilled. Although easily repelled by, they are still very dangerous. S Sphinxes ''have the head of human and the body of a lion and are mostly used to protect treasures and homes. They often are subdued by answering a riddle. T ''Thestrals are skeletal, winged horses, that can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. The Troll is a fearsome creature up to twelve feet tall and weighing over a ton. Notable for its equally prodigious strength and stupidity, trolls are particularly attracted to unpleasant smells. U Unicorns are beautiful, pure-white horned horses with highly magical properties. ' '''V [[Vampire|V''ampires]] resemble humans in appearance but also share our intelligence and behavioral patterns. Though these bloodsuckers can feed on any living creature, they have a taste for humanoids the most. It is recommended that only the very experienced attempt to approach a fully-grown Venemous Tentacula. Their jaws are particularly strong and can easily break apart Chizpurfle carapaces. W Wendigos ''primarily stick to the forests are are formed from resorting to cannibalism. They are quite reactant to fire. A ''werewolf is a human being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. Will-o'-the-wisps are living beings which appear as flying blue flames. They can lead people to where ever they need to be.